classof3000fandomcom-20200214-history
Philly Phil
Phillip "Philly" Phil is one of the main characters in Class of 3000. About the Character Little is known about his past, but it is implied that he is fairly new to Atlanta. In the Christmas Special, it is hinted at that he came from a snowy area. He is known to be the brilliant one and the tallest of the group and the oldest at thirteen years old. He might have a crush on Kim Chin as seen in "Nothin' to it but to Do It". Though Li'l D and the other students do not fully understand Phil's many eccentricities, they are willing to accept him as one of their own. He plays bass guitar and the upright/double bass. Quotes *Well since we're all children of the universe, I brought this boombox with music from outer space. *Then be at my house tomorrow at 1:00 and I will launch myself into space to prove to you that aliens exists. *Did you just call me Mr. Unicorn? *Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow! *But it's a chocolate coated candy illusion! *I'm not sure where I am. My glasses broke and I can't see well. *Told you a white Christmas will be something special! *Yes I do. My ears. *The mud really brings out the pine. *Principal Luna, are you having trouble with your hearing? *There be no stopping the slop! *I'm Philly Phil, and I play bass. So I got that bottom both your bottom. *Like 5,000 pounds of pressure on my skull. *This is one step for man, one giant leap for Philly Phil. *(gasps) MEATBALL!!! *Never fear, Philly Phil is here! *Of course not! That's what the "Accu-Pro 4000" is for! Trivia *He seems to love chocolate. * Philly Phil's name is the same as his voice actor. *He is allergic to red ants, though it was only brought up in "Brotha from the Third Rock". *While not outright stated, it is implied that he is the oldest of the kids at 13 (revealed in "The Hunt for Red Blobtober"). His height and lower voice seem to support this. *In "Brotha from the Third Rock", he states that his full name is Phillip P. Phil. *In a Cartoon Network Fridays commercial, Philly Phil is shown doing a funk dance similar to the infamous dance performed by Napoleon Dynamite. However, instead of running off of the stage as in the movie, Phil then powerwalks out. * His height doesn't seem to be consistent from episode to episode (he was about as tall as Principal Luna in "The Hunt for Red Blobtober" and only a few inches taller than Madison in "Funky Monkey"). *In the episode "Brotha from the Third Rock" and in the game Funk Box, Philly Phil is simply referred to as Phil. *It is implied that he is autophobic; he is afraid of being alone. * Philly Phil's personality and mode of speech resemble Donald Sutherland's character "Oddball" from the film Kelly's Heroes. *In the episode "Prank Yankers", Philly Phil's deep voice was the only voice unaffected by the helium released in the air vents. *He is the second member of the class to have his middle name referenced, the first being Eddie. **However, his middle name is unknown, but the initial is P. *Philly Phil has owned three pets, two of which are robotic. A robotic dog seen in "Free Philly", a robotic fish mentioned in "Brotha from the Third Rock" and a parakeet seen and mentioned in "Mini Mentors". *It is implied he might have self-esteem problems, as he often feels different from his friends and feels that he needs to be as normal as them. *Although he is white, Philly's voice actor is African American. *Philly Phil is the lead playing character in the game Third Rock Rescue. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Students